The present invention relates to a knock-down wheelbarrow and to fastening devices for such wheelbarrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 117,085 to Lawrence discloses a wheelbarrow that has jointed sides that collapse. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 239,125 to Vota shows a toy wheelbarrow. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 168,503 to Hallas discloses a flower planter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,319 to Tunnell discloses a knock-down miniature wheelbarrow. U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,618 to Roberts discloses a kiddie wheelbarrow. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,774 to Petersson et al discloses a toy wheelbarrow. U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,845 to Colombini discloses a knock-down wheelbarrow that is assembled using bolts.